User blog:Mysticalia/Heavy Launcher - PvP Build and Strategies
http://rkcalc.dynalias.net:6600/QM_RK1M0....176L 5A3P7.html NB - EVERYTHING IN THIS GUIDE ASSUMES SKILLS ARE AT MAX LEVEL AND THAT YOU HAVE AT LEAST 1k ATTACK. So, it all starts off pretty simple. Get everything leading up to and including Storm Caller in the first tree and Activate Energy Scope in the second tree to level 10. Then, get level 10 HP passive, and Moving Shot (gun circle) level 1 (Power Shot to 4 as a required skill). Do'nothing else'in Gun Circle. You now face a choice - there are 16 points remaining. You can either spend them in MP passive (if you like spamming skills a lot) or Defence passive (helps if you die a lot). Also max out Diffraction Screen. So, WHY do you get these skills? The important skills you want are mainly AES, SC and PP: -AES increases your range by 50 - making your total range 230 - so you have the highest range in-game. -SC is your strongest skill, mainly because of the stun and silence combo, good for... anything, really XD -PP for the ice effect - you have FOUR 'chances to ice the opponent, so one of them is likely to hit (unless they have ridiculously high resistance) Bazooka (B) skill from Gun Circle is also useful - HLs have the potential for some of the highest dps values in-game. The total damage dealt by a bazooka is 100%+180+100% DoT = 200%+180. Given high attack, you'll be burning a LOT of the opponent's HP away. This is a similar situation to Priests with their Fireball skill. Moving shot (MS) - this may seem an odd one, since you're investing 9SP into it, but again this is mainly for the skill effect. It fires five shots, pushing the enemy by 10 distance each time. At the same time you jump back 50 distance. Useful for when things get a bit too close! Passive HP - why're you asking? Don't you want 500 HP at only 20SP? Passive MP / Passive Defence - This depends on whether you decide to invest in MP regen or Defence stats. If your MP regen is'ridiculously'''high, then it may be a good idea to go for Defence passive instead. If all of your gear has decent Attack, Defence and HP (or that's what you're aiming for), then you could invest in MP passive. Diffraction Screen (DS) - Reduces your threat values by 40% and useful if you want to avoid mob aggro. This may also help reduce the frequency of auto-targeting in PvP (untested but if Crashers' Shout increases frequency of autotarget then DS should decrease it), but this can be overcome by using the mouse to target. Triple Shot (TS) - good knockback skill and prequisite for SC Backstep (BS) - Similar to MS, a good knockback skill, puts 100 range between you and your target, deals more damage and has 60 more range. Power Shot (PS) - Prequisite for MS. I tend not to use this too often, preferably use this when your opponent is frozen and on low HP, or in a team battle and you're not being targeted, or in PvE. But otherwise, just a prequisite. IN NO CIRCUMSTANCES put anything into Power Charge or Attack Passive. HLs do not have any skills they never use (except for maybe PS) and have the potential for five main level 10 skills. The SP:Damage ratio for a level 10 skill far exceeds that for a level 10 Passive Attack or Power Charge. While it may be useful to other support classes, e.g. Priests, it weakens you personally. A level 10 skill is equal to 1k more attack than what is written in your character information, whereas a maxed out Power Charge only adds 55, or 275 in total, if you're in a full party. Passive Attack and Power Charge at the same time only adds 90, whereas 5SP levelling a skill from 5 to above 5 gains over 100 attack. The SP:Damage ratio for a level 10 skill is over 20 damage per SP spent. The SP:Damage ratio for Attack Passive is only 2 damage per SP, and for Power Charge only 1.1 damage for every SP (5.5 if in full party). '''Combos: The two most powerful combos you have at your disposal are: SC-B - In total, this deals roughly 200%+100%+100% burn. After you use Bazooka, you will usually also follow it up with another attack (if you have auto attack on). The total damage dealt by this two-skill combo becomes 500%. PP-MS-TS-BS - Mainly for when things get a bit too close for your liking, this is mainly a defensive combo against Fight Circle's dashing skills. You can follow up with SC-B and an optional PS after BS if you wish. General Fighting Strategy (PvE): Most mobs are Melee-based. Therefore, start with a SC-B combo, then either auto or TS until the stun wears off. Immediately follow with a PP to freeze, and use Moving Shot / Backstep / Both but not one after the other to gain range. Keep hitting until the ice wears off, then SC-B again. Run if they get too close, or use Moving Shot or Backstep to gain range. If you play this right then the mobs shouldn't be able to hit you at all~(but you do need a big space to do it in though!) Strategies for Skills - 1v1: This is useful for duels, arenas and if you happen to find someone alone trying to capture a terminal in Marble Battle! If you get the first hit, then the opponent is pretty much dead. MAKE SURE YOU CAST AES BEFORE THE FIGHT! A word of caution: It's easy to knock someone out of your range - virtually all of your skills are knockbacks! When this happens at'ANY TIME', and unless they're a'Priest', DON'T RUN TOWARDS THEM. If anything, run AWAY from them until you're out of range. Then, when they start chasing you, double back in an arc, and quickly SC-B. Doubling back would catch your opponent off-guard, and gives you an element of surprise. Also, NEVER EXCEPT IN CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES use PP and SC at the same time. And now for the actual guide - -'Striker:' Be wary of their high doge. Use accuracy gear (Imperial Cape, Accuracy marble) if you can. Leap Blow/Pull- PP-MS-TS-BS-SC-B, then use available skills until PP cools down again. Can also use PP-SC-B-MS-TS-BS. Ultimate Evasion- PP using a gun with an Accuracy Marble, or if you don't have one, RUN. Adrenaline- If UE is not simultaneously activated, then PP/SC and knock back. If UE'is'activated, RUN for the duration of Adrenaline - UE lasts for 15 seconds, while Adrenaline only lasts for 6. Ultimate Evasion+Freezing Kick+Leap Blow/Pull+Adrenaline- Hopefully you'll keep them far away from you enough so that they DON'T do this combo. If you get caught by this, then PP as soon as the ice wears out if you haven't died yet, and use all of your knockbacks (MS-TS-BS) and, if you have a Recovery Marble, hope that it activates. If you survive this, then push them back with MS-TS-BS, then SC-B. When SC wears out, PP and more knockbacks, etc. BE CAREFUL OF THE COMBO ABOVE SINCE FREEZING KICK CAN BE USED AT 200 RANGE -'Crasher:' This will test your endurance skills. The main thing to do is to keep them away. Most of their skills don't have that much range and the long cast time can easily be overcome by a well-timed PP or SC. It is possible to flinch/cancel most of a Crasher's skills. Unless someone takes you by surprise, Crashers shouldn't be too hard to defeat - but make sure you don't run out of MP, or you're dead. Use SC-B combos as often as you can. Crashers have high HP regen, high HP, and high defence. The DoT from Bazooka is stronger than their HP regen (assuming your attack is high enough) and also negates defence, making it an essential tool for HL-Crasher 1v1. Perfect Defence- RUN. There is literally NOTHING you can do. None of your skill effects will work through the shield, and it's best just to run until it wears out, then quickly PP-MS-TS-BS-SC-B, then rinse and repeat Punish- SC. This is the only thing that will work. Other skill effects will not hit through the skill. Once you have them stunned, MS-TS-BS, and then run until their skill wears off. If they PD afterwards, knockbacks and then run some more. Casting SC immediately as they cast Punish will mean that it gives you time to run and to avoid their Asgard. Planet Fall- Similar to a Striker's Leap Blow, freeze with PP and knock back, then SC-B. Extreme Hammer- This is annoying because it decreases your attack speed. However, it's within range of your SC, so use it as soon as you see the shockwave. Extreme Hammer - Planet Fall - Perfect Defence - Punish - Asgard- HOPEFULLY they won't pull off this amazing combo completely. As soon as you see the shockwave from EH, use'SC', not PP. PP can be resisted if the Crasher has high resistance, whereas SC cannot. The Planet Fall will follow directly after the shockwave, and once they stop dead in front of you from SC, use B-TS-BS. Run back slightly so they start chasing you, then double back and use PP. -'Elementalist:' This is one of the more difficult classes to 1v1 against. Energy Screen- That's their own loss. If they cast ES first, then PP-MS-TS-BS-SC-B. Their MP will be drained at the same time as their HP if you attack them, and without their MP they can't do anything. Make sure that you're back far enough so that they can't attack you back though! Cold Snap/Ice Spikes - Remind - Disruption Field- MAKE SURE THEY DO NOT USE THIS. If you get caught by this, the silence IS DEADLY. The best thing to do is to run out of their range beforehand, then double back and SC-B. Be aware that Disruption Field can be used at 200 range, though. -'Priest:' This is another endurance match. Be prepared as a Priest can repeatedly heal if out of range (hence important why you should preferably run towards, rather than away from them). If you do find yourself out of range, quickly run back into range and SC or PP to prevent your opponent from healing too much. As with Crashers, make sure you use SC-B combo often for the DoT effect. Be wary of your MP - high MP regen helps here, as their healing skills can easily cause your MP to drain completely, in which case, good luck. Fire Seed- 170% DoT, ALL of which ignores defence. and good range to use it at. They will either use this or Fireball first for the DoT, unless they don't have it. The only method to'safely'counter this is SC, but make sure you're out of their range when you do so. Running out of their range and arcing back to SC-B or PP would be a good method to deal with this, but be careful when doing this with Priests. Holy Shield- 1200 damage block. SC-B would get rid of it whilst preventing any heals, assuming your attack is high enough. Divine Shock/Holy Ray- If they've used this they want to slow you down before you can attack, but if they have, then it means you're already in range, so feel free to unleash some combos! Fireball- Be careful. This skill is spammable and has a DoT, but also a longer cast time and can be cancelled with a well-timed SC or PP. Dual Gunner: At the start of the match make sure you have range as your advantage. UPDATE - After Extension Shot's silence effects removed this class will be quite easy to beat as a HL. Make sure you have range and be careful of their silence. Make sure there is at least 100 range between you two (to prevent Airspin) and be careful of flinches. Heavy Launcher: If both people have the same build, then whoever hits first is most likely to win. If you wish you can run out of their range and arc back, but essentially it's down to a match of reflexes and gear. Read more:http://rdtree.boards.net/index.cgi?board=gc&action=display&thread=6&page=1#ixzz2ISicMxq6 Category:Blog posts